User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, here and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey again, Otherarrow, Blue Rogue here again, hope things have been well for you! I'm stopping by to ask whether you'd be interested in activating the Related Video Module for your wiki. It would sit on the right rail, underneath the Wiki Activity and Photo modules, and would link to Fire Emblem-related videos in our Wikia Video Library. Activating it is completely optional and up to you. Let me know if you'd like it or not : ) Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, well, I am not really fond of videos on Wikis in general, due to the fact that if the video gets taken down, it becomes useless to us, and all. So I am not really seeing a real use for this feature. Thanks for the offer though.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Slight Issue Hey Otherarrow, this is Parivir. I dunno what happened, but I accidentally messed up Walhart's revealed English name by forgetting to replace the second L in "Valhalt" with an R, and it won't let me go back and fix it. Could you maybe help me out with fixing this one? Thanks. --Parivir 01:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe I am just not understanding you, but your second move put it at Walhart. You are fine.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:32, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Nearly Identical classes I'm almost tempted to merge the classes that differ really only in name, that is: Barbarian/Brigand, Thief Fighter/Rogue, and Valkyrie/Female Paladin Brigands basically didn't really exist in FE3, the npc class labeled Brigand was really just a renamed fighter using the same graphics, icon, and everything. Barbarians did all the same things brigands did, and their map icons looked very similar to the GBA Brigand sprite. FE4 is the only game where Barbarians and Brigands show up together as two real classes. The one distinction I can see is that Barbarians are treated as more of a threat and are more likely to appear outside of the early chapters. Valkyries in FE9 and FE10 even wied swords, they fulfill the same role and have never appeared in the game. I think IS changed the name of female paladins to Valkries to avoid confusion. The translation for FE5 at one point refered to Thief fighters as rogues, they're both promotions of Thief that look and fill the same role as their previous class. On a side note, I typed this up earlier but due to a submission glitch, I had to retype the whole thing! Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Valkyrie/Paladin...Eh, I have to say no. Female Paladin in the Jugdral is basically a Paladin who can use staves. Yes, the class has more of a staff focus because of the class it promotes from, but it's still more or less a Paladin. Meanwhile, if I recall, the sword using Valkyrie is a personal class for Mist, and otherwise isn't much like the Jugdral Female Paladin (no lance, different stat layout, if I recall). If I recall, Barbarians and Brigands appear together in at least one game. So no, they are separate classes. As for Thief Fighter and Rogue....eh. I personally don't care, but someone might get pissy about us making assumptions. And fan translations aren't always right.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :While Mist is the only playable Valkyrie, there is a NPC sword using Valkyrie in the Battle Reunion chapter of FE9. Curiously, the FE5 version of Valkyrie can't use Lances unlike the FE4 version. The FE9 version is more physically fragile or at least Mist is. :I'm aware, Brigands and Barbarians were both in FE4. :I'll note the similarity on the Thief Fighter page. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Does the NPC use a recolor of Mist's model? Please say yes. Please say yes. But yeah, even if the Thracia version lacks lances, it does seem to otherwise have the stats, while the FE9 Valkyrie is more fragile. I can kinda get where you are coming from (I wouldn't be surprised if Valkyrie was inspired from the female Paladin) but I do think it's a bit of a stretch to outright merge them, and, again, folks might get on to us for technically not being accurate. If that makes sense?--Otherarrow (talk) 02:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The NPC uses a green version of Valkyrie Mist's MAP model and you can't see her battle model due to her NPC status. Why were you so curious about her modell. Anyway, I get your main point about being people possibly being annoyed if we change around class pages too much. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, recently I've been amusing myself by looking at how often PoR reuses models. Did you know that Swordmaster!Mia is a recolor and very slight edit of Lucia? That Sage!Ilyana is more or less a recolored Calill?--Otherarrow (talk) 02:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I noticed those promotions right way, I promoted Ilyana before I got Calill and was confused. Replaying it again now I'm noticing some models are actually more different then you'd think: Devdan's lips are visible through his helmet, the boss Kayachey has an old face, Heddwyn has a unique mustache, and my favorite is Gashilama's shirt and bright jewelry in addition to his facial hair. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Heh. Lazy in some areas, extra detail in others. How amusing.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah its surprising they'd put extra detail into minor boss characters. A sophisticated Berserker with alot of bling is pretty funny to me. Emperor Hardin (talk) 02:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandal + PPFD If you would, take a look at User:TechRoblox34‎'s last two contribs. Yeowch. Also, there is something in the Pages Proposed For Deletion (I'll just say PPFD) that will require a bit of coordination, so I thought I'd ask if you could review the deletion requests. It has to do with WeaponStat template demos, but I think you'll get it when you see the deletion reason. I will take responsibility for fixing the template redirects, and the pages that use the templates won't be affected.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:44, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Also, there's a double redirect still in cache that I can't solve.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :And that double redirect would be? Seriously, not psychic here.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) The only one in the cache -->http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :The cache that I don't automatically know what is in it. Next time, just specify what you need me to delete. Again, not psychic, and I don't have tabs open to all these special pages up 24/7. Also, there was no WeaponStat demo in the deletion pile. I deleted a TS WeaponStat, so you (or whoever put the notice up) could move whatever there.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Right. Ok. If I annoyed you, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to ask to delete because it wasn't a traditional case, where the 1st redirect page is usually supposed to go to the 3rd. Otherwise, I would have done just that. I usually go to the Special Pages via the toolbox, though. Thanks for this. We had a good day today. 17 pages created, and getting above 3,600 articles and 8,500 images, plus a new FE console game (on which I agree with your recent postings).--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Just waiting for the WeaponStatTS template ghost to leave deletion limbo. Then I will begin.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC) All done. Ready for deletion review. I will eventually get to other Templates, but it's wise for me to do them one at a time, and close to immediately.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 04:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::OK. Ready when you are.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Right. When I wrote "immediately", it was about fixing the template redirect links right after the template move and deletion request went through. In retrospect, I may have not been as clear on that as I would have liked. Anyway, I think I will go after WeaponStatFE2 next. Fewer links. I'll set it up now. All those redirect links will be fixed by end of day.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't expecting WeaponStatFE1&3 to be taking this long to leave deletion limbo. I can't move the other template there until the wikia thinks nothing is actually there. Otherwise, I'd hop right on it. That'd be all for today, though. Thanks for the help so far.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Serlis (Seliph) mistake Sorry about that, I'm taking the name off of Serenesforest and for some reason I kept on thinking it's Serlis for some reason. I forgot that it's now Seliph, I'll make sure to put his name as Seliph as I continue to put the Special Conversations.Nauibotics (talk) 01:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry that I snapped at you, but...yeah I was honestly confused and bugged. But it's still my bad. Also, does Serenes actually use Serlis? I though they still used Celice. I think you may be confused because the most recent version of the fan translation uses Serlis...for some reason I don't really understand. (They don't use "Zigludo")--Otherarrow (talk) 01:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT:But yeah, be mindful of what names the Wiki is using. If they get changed when the SpotPass comes out, we can deal with it then.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :: No worries, it really is my fault. I really should have checked his name like I did with Dierdre and Malice. Serenes uses Celice but for some reason I’m stuck with Serlis rather than Seliph before you corrected me. Even the wiki suggested Serlis for Seliph when I was editing. As for the future spotpass or if the DLC comes out before the set names I’ll update the names for them on these pages I mean we've done a good job with the Awakening character name updates for all the pages. I just wanted to get it down now so it'll save time later once I get busy with school.Nauibotics (talk) 01:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Awakening & Voting At the extreme risk of coming across as annoying, which I will take full blame for, this is happening, and...today would be the only day it could be done. The initial nomination was found to be invalid, but we have a very strong showing for the other. Given the nature and timing of FE13's release, would you mind rendering judgement today, if able? I would imagine it would only take 5 minutes. Sorry if I'm out of line here.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 14:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Fuck. I thought I delegated this thing to someone else because I am too busy to deal with it? Seriously. Also, I don't want to feature Chrom because that article is no where near finished, and won't be for a while because the game isn't even out. Seriously, featuring it now would be just dumb hype. I can't feature this article in good faith.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, I understand. Alright then. Sorry if I upset you in any way.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 17:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh you didn't do anything wrong. The guy who was put in charge of this went inactive and I am really lazy.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I guess that'll be something to look into for the future, then.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 17:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) IP Switching Vandal This might've gotten lost after all the editing being done today, but the IP who blanked the Soren page came back with a new addresss and the same aim. I reverted it. You already got the old IP. Here is the new one: 83.50.221.155--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Icon thing Well it was just a thought. It's not nesseccary, it does make it look a little nicer. Like I said for one of the summaries, it can be reverted if you feel the need to.--Nauibotics (talk) 23:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :As I mentioned on your talk page, it may look nice with the classes who only have skills in Awakening, once we start adding icons from previous games, it's just going to be a odd looking mess. If that makes sense. It's a nice thought though.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Cross Page Vandal IP: 184.90.81.123, pages: Ike, Flavia, Basilio, Moulder. Sorry to bother you.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC)